Final Choice
by Waterfall13
Summary: It's been 2 years since Zach tried to trick Martin with a robot copy of his younger brother. Lately, Zach's been quiet. Then one night, the team is camping out in the Australian Tundra. While everyone else is sleeping, Chris goes out for a midnight walk.
1. Camp Out

**Hey everyone! This is my first story here and I hope you like it! Shout out to my beta reader SilverWaterBombadil! Thanks for all your help! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts or the characters on the show. Just the idea and the plot of this story.=) I'd be the happiest person in the world if I did, but i don't. So you can keep your lawyers and their rediculously expinsive suits locked in a closet somewhere. **

* * *

><p>It was a cool summer night.<p>

Chris, Martin, and the team were camping out in the forest of the Australian Outback. Koki and Aviva had already pitched the two tents along with Jimmy's hammock, Chris, Jimmy, and Martin had a campfire blazing, and the whole camp was set up for the night. The brothers had spent their day having the time of their lives.

They were sitting around the camp fire eating s'mores and hotdogs. The whole team was laughing, telling stories, and just relaxing after another creature adventure.

"Man, today was great! Wasn't it cool being kangaroos?" Chris asked his brother sitting next to him.

"Totally! Being a Joey was great! Best creature power suit ever Aviva!"

"Hey, I'm just glad you two and the createrra got back here in one piece!" Aviva responded taking her golden-brown marshmallow out of the heat of the fire.

"And it's a good thing you guys got the createrra's keys back too! Otherwise you would have had to walk all the way back here!" Jimmy taking another bit of his hotdog.

"Ha ha, yeah! Oh! Remember when we first met Kenny, Lisa, and Wally this morning? While we were first out exploring the outback before we lost the createrra's keys?"

"Sure! They were blokart racing and asked us if we wanted to race with them!" Martin replied recalling this morning's events.

"And how fast those blokarts went? It felt like I was flying!" Chris said making a motion with his hands to help show his point.

"Yeah! Then yours tipped over with you in it!" Martin replied.

Chris threw a roasted marshmallow at his older brother, which caused everyone to burst out laughing.

"You guys should have came with us! It was tons of fun!" Martin said trying to get all the gooey marshmallow off of his face.

"I would MK, but I have too much to do around here! Besides, if I was out there, we wouldn't had been able to make you guys the kangaroo power disk!" Aviva stated.

"Yeah, and I was helping Aviva with the disk and keeping track of you guys" Koki added.

I'll leave the adventuring to the professionals. I'm fine with just staying in the Tortuga and playing my video games!" Jimmy said, hugging his controller.

"Though I always wondered what it would be like to go out on cool adventures and explore like you guys do"

"Me too! Going on daring rescue missions, looking danger in the eye, saving animals, getting to be the creatures of the creature world! It all sounds so exciting!" Koki mused dreamily.

"Well next time, all of you should definitely come with us!" Martin said with a yawn.

"Totally! That would be great! It would give you a chance to do what we've been doing all our lives!" Chris agreed.

"Guess it's time for all Kratt brothers to get some sleep. Goodnight guys!" Martin said getting up and disappearing in the brother's tent.

"Yeah, I think I'll hit the sack too. Night!" Jimmy said heading towards his hammock set up between the girls and the bros' tent.

"Good night Jimmy!" Koki and Aviva said in unison.

"I think I'll head in for the night too." Aviva said, getting up and streching. Koki nodded in agreement.

"Night!" Aviva told Chris before crawling in her and Koki's tent.

"See you in the morning Chris." Koki said before following her in for the night.

Chris waved. "See you girls in the morning!"

Chris put out the fire and picked up whatever was left out before going to bed himself. He crawled into his tent and took off his green jacket revealing a white t-shrt. With one last yawn, he laid down on his sleeping bag and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of<strong> **chapter 1! R&R to tell me what you think!**


	2. The Chase

**2nd chapter for my story Final Choice! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Wild Kratts!=)**

-The Chase-

Chris woke up in a cold sweat. His heart was racing and his whole body was shaking.

He'd had another one if the nightmares he's been having ever since their run in with Zach and his robot double over 2 years ago. It took him a moment to remember where he was. Eventually, he was able to calm down and slow his breathing.  
>Chris knew that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so he crawled out of he and his brother's tent out into the chilly night air. It was refreshing after being inside of the hot, stuffy tent.<p>

He looked up at the sky and estimated it to be around 2 o'clock in the morning. The sun wasn't up yet, but the moon was low in the sky.  
>The forest was quiet save for the rustling sounds a few night animals made as the ran and skittered around on the forest floor.<p>

He kept walking further away from the camp and the team. After walking for about an hour, he decided that it was time to turn back before the others woke up and started to worry.

Chris on his way back to the camp, the way he had came when he heard a different noise. It stood out from all the other sounds in the forest. He couldn't quite make it out, so he tried to figure out where it was coming from. It was coming from behind him, the direction he was originally walking in, away from the campsite.

Chris started to slowly make his way toward the noise, listening intensely, trying to pinpoint it.  
>As Chris got closer, he realized that it didn't sound like any animal he'd heard before. He crept a little closer. It sounded like, a small child crying, a little girl.<p>

Chris was confounded. What was a child this young doing out here at this time of morning?

He approached the small child, careful not to startle her. She had her legs pulled up into a tight ball with her head resting on her knees. As he came closer, he could make out a few of her features. The little girl looked to be about 3 years old. She had long dark hair, tied into two ponytails- one on each side of her head-tied by long, dark blue ribbons. She wore an overall dress with a shirt that matched her ribbons underneath.

Chris was only a few feet away from her now. In the dim sun light that was starting to slowly creep its way across the dark sky, he could tell she was caked in dust and that her dress was torn in a few places. All over her arms and legs there were scratches and scrapes.

He was right in front of her now. He wasn't sure how to handle this. Usually his brother was the one that knew how to take care of small kids. But since Martin wasn't here, he supposed he would have to improvise.

"Hey, are you ok?" Chris asked softly using the gentlest voice he could manage.

She looked up at him with big, blue, teary eyes. Tears were falling freely down her cheeks. She clearly was surprised

Suddenly she jumped up and started running.

"Wha...hey! Wait!" The sudden move left Chris slightly dazed and confused. He stumbled while trying to get up to fast, but just as quick he was up and running after the little girl.

"Hey, hold on a second!" He chased her all over the forest. Through bushes, over rocks, and in dried riverbeds, he chased the little girl. Suddenly, Chris lost her.

'Wow, she's fast!' Chris thought to himself. He heard some loud rustling coming from up in the trees. When he looked up, he saw the little girl sitting up on one of the high branches, hugging the trunk of the tree she was in.

'How'd you get up there?' Chris wondered. But soon the confusion was replaced with worry.

"Wait right there! I'll come up and get you down!" he yelled up to the girl who was just staring at him from her perch up in the tree.

Chris started to skillfully climb the tree getting closer to the branch the girl was 'stuck' on.

As he did, she started to scoot further out on the branch away from the middle of the tree.

"Whoa! Stop! You'll fall! Wait for me to come get you!" Chris told the girl, afraid that she might fall.

She didn't stop. She just kept scooting further and further out of reach and closer and closer to the end of the branch. Soon, Chris had reached her branch. However, by then she had nearly reached the tip. Chris held his hand out.

"Take my hand! I promise, I'm not going to hurt you! I want to help! Please! Let me help you!" Chris pleaded again. He reached as far out as he could to the girl. He heard a small crack and knew the branch wouldn't hold out much longer. He supposed the girl heard it too, because she tensed.

"Please! I don't want to see you get hurt!" Chris was practically begging her now. The branch was starting to bend dangerously low on the tip where the girl was sitting and he realized he was out pretty far on the branch as well. He knew the branch couldn't take much more stress or their weight.

Then, they heard the snap.

**R&R please! Tips and even flaming is ok! Let me know how I can make it better! **


	3. So, What's Your Name?

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you guys like my story! Sorry about the long wait for an update! Hopefully this long chapter will make up for your waiting!=) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! So don't sue me!**

Then, they heard the end the little girl was sitting on snap. She screamed and just grabbed the end of the branch that was hanging by a very thin strip of wood. She looked really scared now.

"Oh no! Hold on! I'll be right there!"

Chris reached for the girl, but his arms weren't quite long enough. He thought for a moment. Then an idea hit him. He used his legs to hang from the branch upside-down so he could reach further. He heard another crack and knew that his time was limited. The little girl reached out too.

The end snapped and the girl would have fell hundreds of feet if Chris hadn't grabbed her hand in time. He pulled himself and the girl up and for awhile just held her close in his arms, glad that she was alright.

The creaking noise the branch gave reminded him that it wasn't the safest place to be. He started down the tree slowly holding the little girl to his chest with one and gripping the tree branches with the other. Once he reached the bottom, he sat down leaning against the tree, exhausted. He was just happy to be on the safe, solid ground again.

He even started to nod off when a faint whimper reminded him that he was still holding the little girl. He looked down and was met with those two, big blue eyes thought for a moment. He didn't really know what to say, so he asked the first two questions that came to mind.

"So why were you out here all alone? Where is your family?" The girl just stared at him for a moment. She made a sudden move to get up and make another run for it. However Chris had a gentle, but firm hold on her, pinning her down on his lap. She squirmed in his arms, trying to get out of his grip.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" the little girl yelled.

"Whoa! Your not getting away from me that easy! Not till you tell me what's going on. Why do you keep running from me?"

The girl kept struggling. She kept twisting and yelling and kicking Chris, trying to get free if his arms. Chris was having a hard time keeping his hold on her.

"Calm down! I just want to help you!"

"NO! You're bad! Leave me alone! You're trying to take me back! He sent you to get me! I'm not going back there! Don't take me back there! LET ME GO!"

The little girl was screaming at the top of her lungs now, tears streaming down her cheeks. Before Chris could ask her what she meant, something came up from behind him and hit him on the head, making him let go of the struggling girl and grab the back of his head. It wasn't enough to knock him out, but it still left him in pain on the ground for a moment.

Chris opened his eyes, which he didn't even notice he had closed, and realized the little girl was no longer in his lap, or anywhere from where he sat, he couldn't see any sign of her. Then he heard her faintly yelling at someone far off.

Chris jumped up and nearly fell back down for getting up too fast. However, in a matter of seconds, Chris was over his dizziness and running towards the sound of her voice that was sounding further and further away the more he ran. He came to a large clearing in time to see a pitch black jet getting ready to take off. Two zachbots were hovering towards it; one of them holding the little girl. She was still struggling, but to no avail. She looked like all her energy had just about been used up due to the fighting against her captors.

Chris wasted no time. He grabbed a long, thick branch off the ground and ran as fast as he could up to the zachbots. He swung the stick at one of the zachbot's heads and bashed it in, leaving a deep dent in it. He kicked it over and it broke, lying motionless and destroyed on the ground. The zachbot that was holding the girl turned around, bleeping at Chris.

The girl was limp, hanging over one of the zachbot's shoulders, too exhausted to fight it back anymore. Chris was furious. He charged at the zachbot, holding the branch like a spear with both hands and jabbed it clean through the zachbot.

Before it could malfunction and fall to the ground, Chris flipped onto it, grabbed the little girl, and jumped back off it, leaving two broken zachbots on the ground. As soon as he was back on the ground, Chris ran with her in his arms away from the jet and out of the clearing, back into the dense forest where it would be hard for anyone to follow him. Even when he was out of earshot and far away from it, he kept running.

A branch caught his left arm leaving a scratch in it. Chris was too preoccupied trying to get far away to notice much. A million and one questions where racing in his head.

'Who was the little girl?'  
>'What did Zach want with her?'<br>'Were they who she was running from?'  
>'Why was she out here in the first place?'<p>

Chris slowed down to a walk. He was suddenly very tired. His adrenaline rush from earlier was finally wearing off. They walk for a long time. When he thought he was a safe distance away, he stopped, leaning heavily on a tree.

He panted, trying to regain his breath. He looked back the way they had ran and knew that they couldn't stay where they were for long. He looked around for a moment. He had no idea where the camp was, let alone where he and the girl were. He had left pretty much everything back at camp, including his creature pod. So he had no way of reaching anyone for help.

'Just great' Chris thought to by the position of the sun, it was around five in the morning now. The sun was halfway up over the skyline to his left. That meant Martin and the team would be up within the next hour if he was right. Then they would notice he was missing.

When he didn't come back and that he didn't have his creature pod so they could contact him, they would come looking for him. So he had nothing to worry about.

Chris sat down for a quick rest, setting the girl in his lap. Chris, for the first time, noticed the pain that was shooting up his left arm. He looked. His arm had a long scratch going down it and a little blood was trickling down his arm as well.

"And this is perfect" Chris said to himself, slightly aggravated. He tore a small piece off the sleeve of his green jacket and tied it to the wound to stop the bleeding, though it wasn't a major injury compared to what he'd been through in the past.

Chris leaned against the tree he was sitting up against, and absentmindedly looked around girl looked up at him. Chris looked at her for a while before asking the question that's been bugging him in the back of his mind since his first encounter with her.

"So, what's your name?"The girl stared at him blankly for a long time. Chris was about to give up waiting for an answer when the girl mumbled something.

"What did you say?" Chris asked her again.

"... I don't remember..." she thought it strange she didn't remember her own name, but after all she had been through this morning, he couldn't really blame her.

"Hmm, well that's alright. We can improvise" Chris thought for a moment.

"How does Cynthia sound?"The little girl made a face at the name that Chris couldn't help but laugh a little at.

"Ha ha, ok, no. Uh, how about...Heselie?"The girl stared at him as if he had two heads.

"Yeah, your right. I don't think it really fits you."

Chris looked around and thought really hard on a good name. He saw a bush of flowers not far from where they were. The pale violet flowers were small and grew in bunches.

"Lilacs... I got it! How about Lilah?" Chris asked.

The little girl thought for a moment. Then finally nodded. She liked the sound of the name.

"Alright, so until we find out who you really are, I'll call you Lilah."Chris decided to find someplace safe they could rest where Zach and his bots couldn't find them. They could figure everything else out later. Chris walked on for awhile, looking for a good resting spot.

He looked down at the girl, now named Lilah, he was holding. She had fallen asleep, exhausted from this morning's events. She had a death grip on his shirt which was soaked as a result to all her crying.

He found a rocky cliff with a small ledge sticking out of it a few feet above the ground. It wasn't hard for Chris to climb up to even in his current state. On the ledge there was a small opening, about the size of a medium sized television screen. It was big enough for Chris to squeeze through if he crawled through on his stomach. Chris held Lilah with one hand on his back and inched his way through the opening with his free hand by pulling himself along, careful not to lean on his arm.

When they got through to the other side, Chris realized he was on another, wider, ledge that hung over a small piece of a huge cavern the size of a palace ballroom dug deep into the rock. It was dark, but the cave had an eerie green glow coming from the walls that provided a little light. Chris guessed it to be bacteria on the cave's walls. Chris saw a few bats hanging from the stalactites of the cave. Chris heard a dripping sound.

He looked deeper into the cave. Water dripping off the stalactites had formed a large pool in the center of the cavern that looked like a small lake. Chris crawled over to the edge of the shelf and looked down. They were at least 20 feet up from the floor of the cave below. He shifted Lilah onto his back and started his descend. Chris, being a good climber, was able to get down easily in a matter of minutes despite his hurt arm. When he got to the bottom, he sat down and laid Lilah next to him.

It was then he realized just how tired he really was. The headache from getting hit didn't really make it any better. He looked at her for awhile, studying her features, before finally drifting off to sleep.


	4. Back at Camp

**Hey again guys! I finally updated! I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story! Im really sorry about the long wait! I was stuck for awhile, but now ive got it! However this chapter will not be about Chris and Lilah. Please don't hurt me! Every so many chapters, I'm going to switch the POV to Martin and the team to see their progress with their search for Chris. Still, hope you like this as well!=) in memory of our beloved friend, AJ K. We'll miss you around here!:'( hope one day you may join us again!**

**Alright, so with all that said and done, please enjoy!=)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I own nothing! I OWN NOTHING!(so you got it now?)**

* * *

><p>Martin sat up in his sleeping bag and stretched. He took a moment to wake up completely and looked around.<p>

Right away, he knew something wasn't right. He looked over at Chris' sleeping bag. It was empty. He frowned.

Martin crawled out of their aqua-colored tent and looked around. He went over to the girl's tent to see if Aviva and Koki were awake.

Maybe they knew where Chris had gone.

"Koki? Aviva? Are you girls awake?" Martin called in softly, just in case they weren't up yet.

A moment later, Martin heard rustling inside the purple tent. Then, slowly, the tent's flap unzipped slightly and Koki peeked out.

"Martin? What are you doing up so early?" She opened the flap all the way and crawled out. She had on light gray pajama pants with a burgundy top on. A scarf that matched her top was tied around her hair.

"Is something wrong?"

"Koki, Chris wasn't in our tent when we woke up. Do you know where he might have gone off to?" Martin asked in a slightly worried tone.

"Sorry Martin. I haven't seen him since last night before bed...hold on." Koki crawled back into the circular tent.

Martin heard Koki's muffled voice from inside. Then another, more groggy, muffled voice arose quietly. A minute later, Koki came back out with Aviva right behind her in her white pajama pants and yellow top.

"Hey Martin. Koki told me something was wrong. What's up?" Aviva said with a yawn.

"Aviva, Chris wasn't around when I got up. Did he tell you where he was going?" Martin asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Chris didn't tell me anything MK. Maybe he just went out for a morning walk, you know? To help him wake up" Aviva answered stretching a bit.

"Maybe..."Martin replied. But his big brother instincts told him otherwise.

"Yeah. I'm sure he's fine Martin" Koki added.

"But Chris would have at least have told someone where he was going. Incase anything happened." Martin said in deep thought.

"Maybe Jimmy Z knows something. Let's go ask him" Aviva said walking over to Jimmy's grey hammock.

Koki and Martin followed not far behind. Once they caught up with Aviva, she was already standing over him, trying to wake him up.

"Jimmy! C'mon! Get up!" Aviva shouted shaking Jimmy.

As expected, It had no effect on the sleeping gamer.

"This could take awhile" Koki said what was on everyone's minds.

"I could go get the air horn" Aviva offered.

"I don't think that will work. Jimmy sleeps too deep. He could sleep through a level 9 earthquake...while a hurricane was tearing through the camp." Martin said smiling.

Aviva and Koki giggled as they pictured it.

"Yeah, Jimmy Z can sleep through anything!" Koki said smiling.

"So what would work?" Aviva asked.

Hmm...I know!" Martin said, walking over next to Jimmy's cot.

"Jimmy! We lost Slinky the snake somewhere in camp. We looked everywhere else, but we couldn't find him. I was wondering if he might have slithered into your hammock with you"

"What? AHHH-OOF!" Jimmy bolted up and lost his balance, falling out of his swinging bed in the process.

However, he was back on his feet in an instant. He stumbled over to the nearest tree and wrapped his arms and legs around it's trunk, trying to keep off the ground.

"W-where's the snake?" Jimmy asked looking around on the ground.

"There wasn't one Jimmy. We just need you to wake up" Koki explained to him.

"Not cool guys!" Jimmy exclaimed letting go of the tree and walking back over to his friends.

Though he would never admit it, he was rather relived that there wasn't a snake loose in the camp. He was a little upset from being woken up. Jimmy still didn't like his friends' method of scaring him awake from a nice sleep.

"Well, I'm awake now. So what's the emergency?" Jimmy asked, getting over the event that had just occurred moments earlier.

"Chris isn't anywhere in camp and he usually let's us know when he leaves. Do you know when and where he went?" Martin questioned for the third time that morning.

"Nope. I've been here asleep since last night. I haven't seen or heard from him at all this morning. Sorry Martin." Jimmy confessed.

Martin sighed. Where was his brother?

"Chris knows how to take care of himself, Martin. I'm sure he's fine. He might just be off on an early morning adventure. He'll probably show up back at camp later this morning." Jimmy replied in his usual laid back way.

Martin walked over to the campfire area and sat down with one leg propped up, his chin resting on his knee. He stared off at nothing in particular.

"I know your probably right. But it doesn't stop me from being a little worried about him." Martin told Jimmy.

Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy came over and sat beside him. Everyone sat lost in their own thoughts.

Koki placed a soft hand on Martin's shoulder trying to give him a little comfort.

"How about we call him on his creature pod from the Tortuga?" Aviva asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah! Then we could check up on him and make sure he's ok." Jimmy added.

"Good idea Aviva! Let's go!" Martin jumped up and made his way to the clearing not far from where their campsite was.

The others followed close behind him.

Martin ran up the ramp and through the Tortuga's automatic doors followed by Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy.

Koki ran up to the monitor, "I'll try and locate Chris' creature pod."

"Hopefully it can tell us where he is." Martin said standing behind her with Koki and Jimmy.

Koki typed a few things in and a radar came up.

"...he doesn't have it with him. The radar says its somewhere in the camp. He must have left it behind when we went out" Koki said sadly.

Martin sighed. He was really starting to worry about his brother.

"Jimmy, get the Tortuga ready for take off. We are leaving in five minutes to find Chris" Martin told him.

Jimmy nodded in response and took to his station. Koki went over to hers to help with the power generators and Aviva went to the monitor to check the map of the area.

Martin ran back out to the campsite and back into tent he and Chris were sleeping in the night before.

He hurriedly searched it for a few things; he and his brother's creature pods, two flashlights, a few creature power disks, and the water bottles that were in the tent.

Martin threw these things in his back and also slid his vest on before rushing back to the Tortuga.

Martin ran back up the ramp, through the automated door, and into the Tortuga's main lab.

"Are we ready to go?" Martin asked the team.

"All the systems are up and running. I'm ready!" Koki said typing in a few more keys, closing and locking the ramp and automatic doors behind Martin.

Martin and Koki walked over to where Aviva was seated, typing away on the monitor.

"Are you all set to go, Aviva?" Martin asked as he leaned on the back of her chair, staring at the screen.

"I've pulled up a map of the area." Aviva told him.

"Chris should be around here somewhere." Aviva said motioning to an area about 20miles in diameter.

Martin nodded in response and walked into the cockpit where Jimmy was with the girls following behind him.

Aviva stood next to Jimmy's chair, "All set to fly, J.Z.?"

"Totally! Everything's ready for liftoff!" Jimmy said giving a short salute.

"Then lets go find Chris! The longer we wait, the farther away he could be getting!" Aviva said running back to her station with Koki following.

They both brought back some extra chairs for them to sit on. Koki gave one to Martin, then went off to set her chair next to Jimmy's; Aviva sat next to Martin behind them. Then Jimmy lifted of and soon, they were flying over the forest of Australia's coast.

Awhile into the flight, everyone was doing their own thing. Jimmy and Koki were having a conversation, Aviva was looking over the printed copy of the area, and Martin was staring out of the window, deep in thought.

"I sure hope Chris is ok..." Martin said, more to himself than anyone of the crew, staring out of the window.

Aviva overheard this and looked up from her map.

"Martin? You alright?" she asked, worry laced into her voice.

Martin looked up, and tried to put a believable smile on his face,"Yes. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" That was a lie and he definitely wasn't fooling Aviva.

"Martin, are you telling me the truth? If something's bothering you, you can tell me."

Aviva studied Martin for a moment, "Your concerned about your brother, aren't you?"

"No-I mean...uh, yes...err, ugh! I don't know!"

Martin buried his face in his hands in frustration for not being able to communicate his problem. Aviva placed a hand on Martin's arm. He jumped a little at the physical contact, but eventually relaxed some. Martin looked at Aviva and sighed.

"Im sorry Aviva. Its just...I am worried. About Chris. I mean, things like this have happened before and he's come back okay each time. So why am I still worried about him every time this happens? I shouldn't be worried, yet I still am!" Martin said irritated with himself for being confused.

Aviva nodded in understanding," It's your big brother instincts, MK. You know Chris will be okay, because he's an excellent creature adventurer. He is that. But he's also your little brother and you're gonna worry. No matter how old he gets or how experienced he is or how many times this happens. You're going to be concerned".

When Martin didn't reply, she continued, "It's okay to be troubled by it. You always will be. You feel you should be with him every step of the way to help him. That just shows how much you really care about Chris. As long as you also remember that he can take care of himself. He's not that little kid that use to always need his brother big brother there to help anymore. There will still be times when he does. Right now, he needs you. He needs you to be strong and to just keep hope. I'm sure he will be alright, Martin. I know he will. We are gonna find Chris".

Martin looked up at the sure and determined look on Aviva's face. He thought for a moment.

When he couldn't find the right words for an answer, he embrassed her in a light hug and decided,"Thank you, Aviva" was the best he could give.

TBC!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry to disappoint, and in the next chapter, we will continue with Chris and Lilah and find out more about her and her connection to Zach!(you'll never be able to figure it out!;)) reviews help me have the inspiration and the motivation to keep writing! So please leave one on your way out!<strong>


	5. Iota of Yesterday

**A/N: Hey guys! I finally got another chapter out! 8D yay! Not the most exciting chapter, but I figured I should give you guys something for being so patient. =D I was inspired to break through writer's block by Wild Kratts Super Fan 1!XD She kept asking me, so this is for her and all you fans out there that told me to stop being lazy, and write some more! Thanks for all the motivation, guys!^^ Hope you enjoy it, and I will desperately try not to take several months on the next update!**

**Disclamer:nope. :P still don't own Wild Kratts. Or the canons. I own Lilah, though!:D**

* * *

><p>Chris woke up disoriented. He had no idea where he was. For awhile he just laid on his back, staring up at the stalactites hanging from the top of the enormous cavern and listened to the steady drip of water that echoed from across the cave.<p>

He tried to recall the events that had happened before falling asleep.

Tried to remember how he got where he was and why. Then the events from the previous day came rushing back to him, flooding his memories. Then Chris remembered something-or someone- very important...

Lilah! Chris thought in a panic, wide awake in an instant. He looked around him to find the little girl gone.

Chris sat up a little too quickly. He winced in pain, instinctively pulling back and grabbing his arm. He had forgotten about his injury. After recovering from the slight shock, Chris took a moment to scan the cave for a sign of her.

"Lilah?" Chris called out. It echoed around the cave.

He carefully stood up and walked to the far end of the cave opposite to the entrance they had entered by. He kept calling her and didn't receive any answer.

He was beginning to worry that Zach had somehow got her while he was asleep went he noticed a small hole that was close to the floor and big enough for a child to get through.

He looked inside, but it was dark with a slight, eery glow coming from the other end. He looked at the cavern he was in again. She definitely wasn't in it. Maybe it was possible...

He tried once more, this time calling down the narrow tunnel.

"Lilah? You in there?"

It was quiet at first, and Chris was beginning to fear for the girl before he heard a small voice that he almost mistook for his imagination.

"Here..."

It sounded distant and echoey. Chris realized that she had gone down into the passage. Chris thought for a moment.

"I'm coming in."

He got down on his stomach and inched his way in. On any other day he wouldn't of had much trouble except for the tight space. With his arm, he had to move carefully. He noticed it was starting to sting a little from lack of the proper medical attention.

He made a mental note to get it cleaned and patched up later as made his way along the tunnel and eventually reached the opening at the end. However he came out too quickly. There was a small drop to the ground which Chris found out too late.

"Woah!"

Chris slid down head first before he tumbled, hitting the ground on his back.

"Okay...ouch..."

He sat up rubbing the back of his neck and looked up at where he had fallen from. He turned around and took a moment to take in the whole cave chamber.

"Wow..."

The early morning light coming through the hole near the ceiling reflected across the pool of water in front of him making the grey walls have a shine to them that shimmered.

Hundreds of coin-sized, rainbow-colored crystals covered the walls near the water's edge making the walls around the chamber have an eery, yet soft glow to it. All together, the whole place was amazing.

Chris's eyes landed on a figure sitting near the water.

"Lilah! I was wondering where you went. What are you doing in here?"

She didn't respond-not that Chris was really expecting one at this point. Instead he just walked over to see what she was studying so hard. In her hands, she held a book that was almost bigger than her. An old looking book with a tattered, dark leather cover.

Chris kneeled next to her. "What is that you're looking at?"

The book had pages that were torn and some washed out making it hard to read it as they skimmed a few pages. However one page stood out and seemed different from the rest. It was legible when he looked close and didn't seem as damaged.

"Book I found...What's that say?" Lilah asked softly, pointing to a page in the book.

She didn't look directly at Chris. Chris scooted over and stretched out his legs so that he was sitting behind her and she was in his lap. Then he placed the book in Lilah's lap and read over her shoulder.

"Well, the top is dated August 16th, 1933. I think it's a journal entry. Around 80 or so years ago." Chris started. Then he started translating some of it so she could understand, though she didn't seem to have a problem comprehending him.

Chris read on. "'Today was bad from the start. The people from the agency trying to get our land came again. The agency already owned half the coninent's highways. This was the fourth time this month trying to make a deal with us and this time, they brought the coorporation's lead man along and tried, again, to get us to sell the land. Since my family has owned the last of the forest land reserved for the Tasmanian Tiger and Tasmanian Forester Kangaroo which are both starting to become rare in this part of Australia. They even offered hundreds of thousands for it which we, of course, refused. They only wanted our land so that they could pave over it to make way for a new chain of highways. They have already began construction up until they came to our property line and now they won't leave us alone. The young buisness man was furious with my refusal and vowed that one day he would get our land no matter what it took. I am beginning to worry about the well-being of my family. He could use the to get to me. Sometimes I wonder if all this no matter how great is worth putting my wife and children at risk. Hopefully it will never come to having to choose. But when I look at them, smiling brightly and enjoying life, I know I've made the right choice.'"

"What happened next? Why did you stop?" Lilah asked looking up at him. She had been listening intently the whole time and was interested in the man's story.

"That's where this part ends. Maybe there's more on the next page."

Lilah nodded and carefully turned to the next page so as not to damage the already frail paper. The page, though missing a large section of the bottom half and having a more charred spots than the rest of the book, was also readable.

"'August 19th, 1933.' that's three days after the last part." Chris told Lilah.

"'Disaster has struck my family. It was bound to happen sooner or later and it was stupid of me not to take actions in preventing it before. Now I've lost everything. It all started early yesterday. It was so early that the sun hadn't even rose yet for our little farmhouse and we were all still asleep. It was then that I heard yelling outside. I looked out the window of our second story room to see a mob of at least 20 people if not more. The rebels were back. A group of people that were supported the company wanting my land. I knew there were a lot of them, but never before had they gotten together to raid my house and use force. They yelled threats at me, against my family, throw things at my house and even broke a few windows as 'warnings' to me. Still I refused and stood my ground for the sake of my family. This outraged them and they were pushed over the edge. One huge man with metal armor and glowing red eyes threw something that broke the downstairs window. The next thing I knew, our house- our only home- was up in flames. I didn't have much time to think. By then, Rachel was up and had ran to the next room over to get the children. Navigating our way through the smoke, filled house was nearly impossible. My eyes burned and I couldn't stop coughing, let alone barely breath. Somehow, we did manage to make it down the wooden stairs and outside the fiery furnace. We ran out the back door away from the crazy assassins after us. Suddenly, the man in metal armor and the red eyes appeared in front of us...'"

Chris stopped, confused. Then he reread the last part to himself. Metal armor with glowing eyes? What-

Lilah tapped him.

"Why'd you stop again?"

"Uh, sorry, Lilah. Just...thinking. I'll continue. 'Suddenly, the man in metal armor and the red eyes appeared in front of us, blocking our path. He reached out to grab Rachel's ar-'"

_BOOM!_

They both jumped. Chris slammed the book shut and whipped around standin with Lilah behind him. Standing in the way of the now very large entrance hole in the wall was Zach and at least twenty Zachbots beside him.

Chris immediately put himself again between Lilah and Zach. "Zach..." he growled lowly, "how-"

"How did I find you Chris? Well it wasn't too hard with you. Especially with you chatting away in this cave. I could hear you all the way outside. Enough games. Last chance to give her to me willingly. Hand over the girl or I'm taking her from you. She's mine."

"Yeah, right. Like I would believe a snake like you. She's not going anywhere with you, Zach. _that_ is final."

Zach scowled at Chris with rage, but quickly calmed his fury and gave him a blank, emotionless look.

"You always were hard to negotiate with, Chris."

He didnt even glance at the Zachbots and Chris knew what he was about to do. He was ready for them. Chris turned and scooped Lilah up taking off to the other end of the cave not having a clue where he was going.

Zach watched Chris run for a moment before stating in a voice that was extremely calm, "Take the girl by _any_ means necessary."

"Don't be a dead end, don't be a dead end, pleeeaassee don't be a dead end!" Chris silently prayed to under his breath as he ran.

He raced around a corner and, sure enough, there was a thick, crystal-covered wall with no way out that he could see. 'Okay...maybe that wasn't the best move.'

But there was no time for regrets now. He could hear the mechanical beeps and hover sounds coming from the Zachbots not far behind. 'Okay, no going back that way...'

Chris placed Lilah down next to him while he quickly looked around for something- anything- that could lead them outside or at least duck inside.

He walked up to the far wall and felt for any weak spot the wall might have. "Cmon! There has to be one..."

The Zachbots had caught up now (from the high spot they'd been in, Chris had a really short head-start) and we're closing in. Chris stood with his back to the wall glowering, even though he was more worried. He and Lilah tried to keep their distance by moving along the wall therefor into a corner. They were trapped.

Just as the Zachbots were closing their semi-circle around them, a force yanked Chris back by his shirt and he fell...into the wall.

He yelped as he fell back...and hit the cold cave floor? Chris blinked. Hadn't he just been leaning on a wall? Now, he was in a tight, dark space. He could still hear the Zachbots bleeping and the humming sound they made, so he knew he hadn't gone far.

"...What?" Chris got up and looked where he's just fallen from.

He could see the chamber they were just in and the zachbots that were trying to get in through a thin crack in the wall. He glanced at Lilah who was standing next to him still holding the journal. He hadn't even noticed she'd managed to hang onto the book.

Something had pulled him in. What was it? "Lilah...? Did you..."

She shook her head seeming to already know the question. "Not me. Boy."

Boy? Chris thought to himself. "What boy? There was no one else."

"He left."

Chris looked at her. He hadn't seen anyone. What was she talking about.

He shook his head. He could figure it out later. He didn't want to push his luck with the tin cans. He had to get out before they figured out they could just blast the hole to get in. He took Lilah's hand and started walking away. Lilah glanced behind her. She saw Zach watching her with his arms crossed. He could have easily went after them if he had tried. So why hadn't he?

As the went out of sight due to the very little light, Zach just watched. "Just you wait. She'll be back with me, soon. And there's nothing you can do about it, Kratt..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Review please! 8D and check out my profile poll! Need your input!;D also, a question for reviewers: If you could be animated and dropped inside any Wild kratts episode to join the kratts on their adventure, which episode would you pick?^^ Only one, people! XD random, I know, but I'm curious!^^ tell me in the reviews! Also, I'm really sorry if this chapter was a bit confusing! If the next few chapters don't clear it up, then I can fix it so it makes more sense!^^**


	6. BETCHA DIDN'T EXPECT THIS!

**SURPRISE!** 8D XD BET YOU DIDN'T SEE _**THIS**_ COMING SO RANDOMLY! Aaannndddd, I took several months as apposed to my last Author's Note XD yeesh. Last update back in October I think? Yeah, my bad...but it's here! Better than me taking till next Christmas O_o But my mind was a blank on this for awhile. but I thought up some conflict that will help me move this along to getting some cool obstacles that make for a better story!

Also, I was looking at some old reviews, and guys, I have to say, I just couldn't not write more :,] you guys are so awesome. I can't believe this was my very first story ^^ it's officially been a year as of February something that I've had an account, though I've been around several months before that ;) you may have seen some of my old reviews in the ancient part of the archive XD but yeah. I'm there alright and I can't be missed either XD Ai...OOOOkay, I'm done babbling. **People that took the time to actually read this thing, kudos and cookies to you!** XD enjoy, guy-

*someone knocks on my door*

Me: o_O well who is that? **Who dares interrupt my premiere**!?*opens door to about twenty lawyers*OH, NO, I thought I left you all locked in that closet?!DX

Lead Lawyer #1:we're back for revenge! You're coming with us!

Water:D8*slams/locks door close just as they rush the door*DX HELP!

**Disclaimer: *is barely holding the door close to keep out lawyers*NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! Don't you people have somebody else to sue or harass or...SOMETHING? Away with you! I DON'T OWN WILD KRATTS, I DON'T OWN WILD KRATTS, I DON'T OWN- oh, GO AWAY, ALREADY! Guys, help me!DX**

* * *

><p>He carried Lilah piggyback the way he thought was out. After around ten minutes of traveling, the path became steeper and soon, there was a light at the end of the long tunnel. They found out it was still only late morning.<p>

Chris was once again, occupied in his thoughts. '_I've been out here running for so long...since yesterday...I think. Wasn't that yesterday? Yyyyeah, it was. Very early yesterday_' he realized, trying to figure how long he'd been gone. '_At least over 24 hours...argh. Why did I forget my creature pod at camp? That was careless..._'

Chris shook his head. '_No use in worrying now..._'

Chris looked over his shoulder at Lilah who'd shifted and was laying her head on his shoulder, silently watching and asking in the forest scene around them. He looked up too. There were only a few, soft clouds that occupied the air as well as some native birds. Chris kept glancing back at the young girl, but she seemed to be avoiding eye-contact. He decided to try and talk to her.

"Why are you so attached to that book?" Chris asked, trying to pick a casual topic to get her sulking more easily.

Chris felt Lilah shrug against his back. she had her small arms around his neck and the book pressed between her torso and Chris. He sighed, use to that type of answer by now.

But then, she spoke up. "I like it" she answered simply.

Deciding he could live with the answer- any reply from her at all was welcome- he accepted that.

"Okay, then. So with Zach onto us, we gotta find a safer place and fast. That narrow cavity isn't gonna hold him back forever"

Chris put the little girl down and let her walk. "So...you never told me where you came from. And do you know Zach? He seems to know you"

The girl was uncertain and looked away so that Chris couldn't see it. "No"

Chris studied her for a long time, the girl shifting a lot and she refused to look directly at him. Finally, Chris turned away, nodding solemnly. "Alright. If you say you don't know him, I believe you"

She responded with a small noise to show she didn't want to talk about it anymore. Chris got the hint, but didn't want to let it go so easily.

'_I just need to figure out why Zach is after her, right now. Maybe if I could get her to open up to me and tell me something.._.'

"Um...so where were you yesterday before I found you?" Chris tried.

"...A field. With white flowers"

"Do you remember where before that?"

Lilah shook her head, her little pony tails swinging as she looked down.

"Hm. So what happened in the field?"

The girl crinkled her nose thinking. Chris thought it was kinda cute.

"I-I woke up. I was all by myself. Then the boy came"

"The boy? You mean the same one you saw in the cave?"

Lilah again nodded. "He had a cape. And a hat. He said Avô sent him"

"Avô? Who is that and what does _this_ guy have to do with you?"

_Was he somehow mixed up in this?_

"I never saw him before. He gave me this" Lilah stated reaching into her side pocket. She grabbed something and showed Chris.

"A necklace"

Chris examined it. It was silver and had a oval shape with swirled designs engraved into it. In the center was a big, bright red gem. It's cord was thin, braided leather.

'_Wonder why he gave her this? I bet that guy knows something I don't_'

'_But it is nice, though_'

Chris let out a short breath. It was hard digging up information on her and he knew that somehow, he hadn't even began to scratch the surface of this huge puzzle.

It was at this time Chris wondered something that he actually couldn't find much of an answer for.

'_How'd I even get pulled into this in the first place?_'

"Wow. Well, it is definitely nice. Don't wanna loose it" Chris said, talking it and putting it around her neck for her. Just as he'd started walking again, Chris heard rustling nearby. "Uh, c'mon. Let's keep moving" Chris told her speeding up his pace slightly.

Ugh, this was stupid. Since when did he run from Zach? Then again he couldn't exactly be taking risk. Not with her, anyway... AND WHY THE HECK WAS ZACH AFTER HER!?

Chris sighed loudly in frustration. This was way too confusing. Chris had a headache trying to wrap his logical mind around it all. Anything the girl knew, she wasn't giving and he somehow had a feeling that Lilah knew way more than she let on. How did everything always have something to do with Zach?

It was too...coincidental. Finding some random little girl crying in the woods and she we somehow linked to the somewhat evil inventor unless he'd just resorted to harassing kids, now.

Chris looked down at the girl only to find she wasn't next to him. Again. She seriously had a wandering away problem. By now, Chris knew that she was probably just distracted by something and it reminded Chris a lot of Martin.

But with Zach after them, he had to keep tabs on her better. Up ahead Chris spotted her standing and staring at something he couldn't see over the rise in the path. She turned to look at him briefly and said something, pointing beyond the hill.

Chris picked up his pace a bit to get there and see what she saw. What he found over that hill was definitely not what he'd expected to find.

"What-...a city?"

vVXxxXVv

Martin was staring boredly out of the window at the dark clouds gathering. "How come we haven't found him already? I mean, Tasmania is only so big"

"Yeah, but searching from the sky, we could have easily missed him. Or possibly, we headed in the wrong direction. That's what I was worrying about" Aviva told him honestly, climbing up to she he was standing.

"It looks like there's going to be a bad storm" she said, gazing out the winds. "They're not so often here, but they happen..."

"Yeah. I just hope Chris catches the signs and at least finds cover. I'm worried...what if he's already back at camp looking for us?"

Aviva shrugged. "Well, we had a radio back at camp. Chris would've known to contact us as soon as he could when he realized we weren't there"

"Yeah..."

'_Or maybe he couldn't_' was what ran through Martin's uneasy thoughts.

"Just, try not to worry too much. I mean, Chris is capable. If you ask me, I believe he's at least safe right now. Tomorrow, we'll search again on foot, okay?"

Martin nodded, not once taking his eyes off the sky or forest. He scanned the brush for a sign, willing that at that moment he'd see Chris there, but he never appeared.

For once, the blue-eyed Kratt despised Chris's signature color. "Why'd he have to go and pick green? Why not orange? Or stuck with red? At east a floresent green for crying iut loud! Then we wouldn't have such an issue with search and rescue. But nooo. He went and picked the jacket that just about blended with them trees..."

Aviva smiled, shaking her head at his light humor he hasn't intended her to hear. "Well, then I guess you should also think about a color change for the next time you fall over board into the ocean"

"_Heeeyyy_. You said we wouldn't talk about that anymore..." Martin muttered playfully. Then he thought of another thing. "And to be fair, _you_ pushed me in!"

Aviva grinned, holding back a giggle. "I said I was sorry!"

"You did it on purpose! You and Koki just had it in for us guys that day" Martin said smiling back.

Aviva laughed, poking him. "You guys started it. All's fair when we girls are out numbered by you guys. It's not easy living with the three of you, you know"

"Oh really? I think I may take offense to that" Martin stated, with a mock offended face.

"You're unbelievable, Martin!" Aviva told him good-heartedly. "You know...Chris is pretty lucky to have such a great brother. I don't think he wanted me to tell you this, but he's always talking about you. about something you did, or some joke you told him, and what you two do all the time...mostly when you're not around as much"

Martin smiled, actually surprised. "Really? I never knew he...said all that"

Aviva nodded reassuringly. "You may not know it, but Chris thinks you're pretty amazing. He always has, as long as I've known you guys. Or at least that's what I pick up from what he says all the time"

She turned with a wave to leave the brother to himself, stating that Jimmy needed her back at the scanner. She had a feeling she may be helping Martin, if only a little during his time of distress.

And she had.

Martin didn't know why, but when he went back to gazing out the window, the storm clouds didn't look so ominous anymore.

**A/N: ...**

**Water:*sighs relaxing after barricading the door*that should hold them till the next chapter O-o' few. Anyways, what did you guys think? XD The brother fluff at the end of that chapter felt slightly misplaced...nah. review for me?*lawyers are about to break the door and barricade down with it*O_O please help me...I'll use your reviews to block the door! HURRY!DX**


	7. Ghost Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts**

* * *

><p>Chris stared out at the scape of houses and some larger buildings.<p>

"Well, actually, I think its a town"

He couldn't believe it. Civilization! He was so thrilled with the new hope that he had to take a minute just to think of the possibilities. He could all the crew! They could come and get him and he could...could have them help!

"C'mon, Lilah! We have to go there" he said, not really giving a warning before he swung her up back into his back and started for the town. But that's when he noticed one thing. Something very wrong about the small town.

It was completely vacant. As he slowed to a jog down the dirt path paved into the hill, he noticed there was not a sigh of life. The town looked modern, too. It was run down and Chris though he could call it semi-urban. But it looked like everyone had evacuated. That the place had just been..forgotten.

He slowed down a bit and looked around. It was as if people had stopped what ever they'd been doing, and fled. The store's shelves were stocked and there were even cars in the street, some with their doors wide open and left that way, seemingly abandoned.

It made Chris uneasy, the quietness of the place. Come to think of it, he couldn't even hear any animals; no birds, the usual small animals, nothing.

It was eerie...wait, what was _that_?

Chris froze and held Lilah still. He listened hard to Make sure he probably wasn't hearing things.

It sounded like footsteps. Light ones, not loud or _thunking_ against the ground. Chris knew he wasn't imagining it.

Even with the wind making weird sounds as it blew in and out of objects.

This was different. Slowly, he walked making his steps silent so he wouldn't be detected first. The person or whatever it was was close and didn't know he was there yet. Suddenly the footsteps stopped somewhere close.

Chris walked up toward the side of a building. Just as he peered around the corner a figure dashed right past him.

"H-hey! Hey, wait a minute!" Chris ran after the person as he dashed around a corner.

It was a teenage boy, a kid compared to Chris. He took a quick glance back at Chris, before running into an abandoned store. Chris wasn't about to lose him. He chased after the cloaked figure without having to rest. It helped that he did this all the time...but usually he and Martin were the ones being chased.

Racing past isles that were stocked with old goods, and out the back entrance, Chris made sure he didn't loose whoever he was following. The youth knew something, or else he wouldn't have run from him. Around another corner and down a block lined with stores on the outskirts of the small ghost town, Chris still had view of the person he was pursuing. He was also catching up- his target was tiring out.

However, the young person also made it a point to keep his distance and not get caught. More and more often Chris would loose sight of him for a second and wonder if he'd finally lost him only to catch a glimpse of the burgundy cloak and continue the chase. But Chris knew he could easily out run the boy.

Slowly, the other's speed began to falter. He stumbled a bit and Chris could tell he was really pushing himself and having a hard time. Then his body couldn't take it anymore. He collapsed on his hands and knees gasping for air. He was breathing hard and wheezing.

Chris ran up to him. "Hey! Hey, easy. Are you okay?"

Chris went to touch him but his hand was pushed away. The boy frowned at him, seeming to have recovered as soon as Chris had got too close. "No...no, no! Go...away! You are not suppose to be here! You were not suppose to know!"

All the time, he was pushing Chris and motioning for him to leave.

"Hey, what? I found this place by accident! Quite that, I'm not here to...do whatever you're talking about. I was just trying to see if you were okay and I haven't done anything to you!" Chris protested. "What is your problem?"

He forced the younger's hands away to stop the harassment he was receiving, and as a result was shoved down abruptly.

The kid had pulled out a sword handle that he had concealed under his belt. He pointed it at Chris threateningly. "I will use this! Don't move or else!"

Chris blinked in disbelief. '_Was he serious?_'

Chris sat up, about to say something, when suddenly there was the tip of a cyan, electrified sword was within centimeters of his face. It seemed completely made out of energy. He froze staring at it, lingering near the bridge of his nose. It was so close, he felt the heat illuminating from it.

'_Okay...so much for getting up_'

Instead of sitting up, Chris backed up, and leaned back on his elbows. He glanced up at the red-haired boy, who held it with both hands, waiting. The boy seemed younger now that he was closer. Maybe around 14, it seemed by his face.

Chris carefully moved back from it a bit so he wasn't in immediate danger. He gave a short sigh. "Okay. You got me. But why exactly are you threatening me?"

More like why the heck did the kid have an electric sword in the first place.

"You know exactly why! Now leave here and never come back! Don't tell anyone we're here or else!"

"Who would I tell?" Chris asked in exasperation. He didn't even know _why_ he was being treated like he had committed some horrible crime to the boy and his family.

"You know! Your master! The man you confronted earlier. you are only here to take me next! well I will never tell where he is, so you can just get out of here!"

'_OKAY, WHAT_?' is what Chris wanted to yelled out in frustration.

Instead he changed his approach as the one he was currently using was getting him no where.

"_Why_ would you assume I'm after you?" he drawled out.

"You...you chased me" he said simply. "You were creeping around town in the middle of the forest. How do you explain that? What! You just stumbled in on this place?"

'Actually, I did, but you won't believe that'

Chris decided that the truth would do him good.

"Um..look. I just wanted to find out why you were running and we needed help, we thought it was an abandoned town, very tiring trip, loong last two days, and I just want to go home" Chris moaned out the last line.

At this point, the boy had lowered the sword almost completely toward the ground. His moss green eyes were analyzing Chris, as if trying to judge his truthfulness. Suddenly he made a crossing motion with the sword, and the long glowing blade scattered into glowing bits and vanished.

Chris thought that was the signal that he was allowed to stand and did so, dusting his shirt off, though it didn't make to big a difference.

He looked down at him. The juvenile glanced up at him with the same untrusting frown. The look he was giving Chris made him feel like _he_ was the little kid.

"Who are you?" he asked Chris flatly, his arms crossed and handle still in hand.

"We'll, my name is Chris Kratt, if that's what you're asking"

The youth stared at him.

'_Why did he do that?_'

Chris tried to shift the attention away from himself.

"So, I told you my name. Who are you?"

"...Kenny"

Chris wasn't sure if he was giving a false name or not by the same, insipid tone he kept using.

"How...old are you?" Chris asked finally when he gave up on trying to guess.

"I'm 13, why?" he snapped.

Chris put up a hand in defense. "Just trying to figure out who I'm talking to. And, you know I've got some more important questions to ask you"

"Kenny" looked at him. "Yes?"

"Why are you out here alone in the middle of the forest?"

"This isn't 'the middle' of the forest. We are on the western edge. And I am not out here alone"

Thunder suddenly rolled nearly, loudly. Both Chris and Kenny glanced up. The clouds had grown really thick and ugly.

Kenny frowned before turning and he started walking back to where the street ran on the outer part of the town. He was just leaving Chris.

"You're just going to leave?" Chris asked, not believing this.

Kenny stopped and looked back at Chris in annoyance. "Are _you_ just going to stand there and get soaked by the storm?"

Chris decided to take that as an invitation. Then a realization suddenly slapped him in the face. "Lilah!"

He had just left her when he had pursued Ken!

Kenny turned. "Who?"

"She was- she...the little girl-"

"Stop that!" Kenny interrupted. He glanced up, seeming to look for something in the bleak, grey in the sky.

"Look, she's fine"

this time, Chris gave him a look. He glanced up and didn't see anything.

"How do you know?"

"I just do, now would you please stop asking me questions right now? I will explain everything, but let us get out of the rain..."

Chris...didn't know what to say. And soon settled for not saying anything. "Tsk..."

He followed Kenny, not really knowing why. Not like he had any other ideas. He also seemed to know where Lilah was and he had to stay with her.

This was all just too weird.

* * *

><p><strong>Water:*sneaking out of the back door quietly while her friends distract, whispering*ppst! Review, guys! o.o'*glances back before escaping down the street*X) yes...<strong>


	8. Host and Guests

**A/N: Hey guys. I know that I'm updating less and less often and now this is actually over a year old, but I am trying to save this old story. I'm trying to make it good and original enough so that it won't be photo copies of other stories now in the archive that weren't there when I drew out the original plot. So I have new ideas and I think it is definitely going to turn out better than what I thought. so...**as always, enjoy the read, ladies and gents!****

**Disclaimer: do not own Wild Kratts...and will not...like, ever...**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the storm had already begun where Martin, Koki, Aviva, and Jimmy were. The Tortuga was taking a harsh beating from the very heavy rain, which was unusual for Australia. Even more unusual, Martin was pretty sure he saw hail. Or was his eyes playing tricks on him in the growing darkness?<p>

"Jimmy! Quickly, we need an emergency landing now!"

"I'm trying to find a clearing now. All I see are trees!"

"Okay, okay, I found one not too far from here. Thirty-two degrees to the east, Jimmy. Two miles!"

"I'm going for it now"

The whole crew and Martin were all scrambling around the turtle-shaped, all terrain ship. The rain hadn't come out of nowhere, but it was definitely hitting much harder than anyone had originally suspected.

"I don't understand" Aviva said rushing to put away small, loose equipment and items securely just in case. "Since when does _ice_ form in this climate? And then this freak storm. We should've had a warning or something from our radars about it! There wasn't even anything on the radio about it at all"

Koki nodded, just as confused. She was currently trying to keep an eye on the storm, navigating and updating the others. "It _is_ weird. There's wind, but the wind gauge says otherwise. So do all our other instruments, but I do know it's no sea storm or hurricane. Just a lot of precipitation and clouds...and everything you see for a storm"

"That is weird...but what I don't get is how there is all this, but none of our equipment is picking it up!" Aviva commented, looking outside. The small forest of trees that were down below was being beaten and shaken roughly by the wind below and it looked like most every animal in it had taken cover or fled.

A sudden huge lighting strike made everyone jump and pick up the pace. It had been loud and so close too! They had to find a place to land and quick or they might be struck out of the sky! The weather was starting to get violent and up in the sky, they were a flying conductor for the bolts flashing around them. Jimmy was surprised they hadn't been hit already, but he decided not to jinx it.

Martin was going between helping Aviva and glancing worriedly at the screen and then out of the window. "You think Chris has found shelter from this? It looks like a rough storm"

"I'm sure he's okay, Martin. Chris has gone for more than a few days on his own before"

"I know" he said, pausing at his work.

"So how come is it different now? Why are you so worried? Unlike every other time?" Aviva questioned carefully, trying not to sound inconsiderate while she still rushed around.

"Because...because I don't even know- _we_ don't even know- what's happened to him. We just woke up and he was gone. Poof! No note, he doesn't have his creature pod, no ransom, there-"

"Ransom, Martin?" Aviva repeated the less than likely scenario. Martin shrugged absently and Aviva sighed, putting a few test tubes in a pad-covered drawer.

From the cockpit, Jimmy smiled sympathetically, though Martin couldn't see it. "Hey, he'll be fine" he called from inside addressing Martin. "I'm sure of it. Why are you being so worried? this isn't the first time this had happened. Hm...remember that time Chris and I got lost during that sand storm in the...Sssserengeti? You know, while trying that sand surfing thing?"

"The Seren...you mean the Sahara?" Martin asked, smiling knowingly.

Jimmy chuckled. "Heh. Yeah, the Sahara. It was really hot those few hours and we didn't have anything but our surfers and our packs. Anyways, Chris actually found a way to beat the heat. Along with the luck of knowing the specific area, he showed me ways to get out of the sun like the local animals do"

"Really? Well, actually I'm not so surprised in him. I remember that we found you guys near a cave after nightfall, fire and everything"

The pilot nodded. "Uh huh. We found that cool cave, edible plants that weren't all that tasty truthfully, fresh water...well, as fresh as you can get in an underground cave pool, but the point I'm trying to make is that you have to give your brother some props. He knows how to come through. Just have a little belief in him"

Martin couldn't help but take what Jimmy said to heart.

He was right after all. Chris wasn't naive in the least when it came to things in his field. In this case, surviving a storm out in the open. They'd done it before and in some cases with little to nothing to work with. Martin already knew these things, too. And it was reassuring to hear it.

"I already do" he murmured, more at ease now than before.

Jimmy already knew how much his simple statement had helped, though he hadn't heard it, and he did not continue the conversation. He knew he didn't need to.

Koki walked into the small room. "Alright, Jimmy Z. Clearing's 14 yards away. There" she said pointing out a near treeless area with few shrubs at the edge' of the forest. "You can land the Tortuga near the edge and we can wait out the storm there"

Jimmy nodded mutely, already doing so.

"And Jimmy?"

"Hm?"

"Nice job"

-XX-

This kid really puzzled Chris.

"Where are you taking me, exactly?" Chris questioned for the third time since they had left the area of the little "scene". Ken was getting quite tired of the Kratt. But hey, it wasn't his fault that the kid wasn't giving him straight answers.

"I'm taking you to my home, alright? I thought I had asked that you _please_ not ask questions."

"Fine. But I think I should at least know where you're taking me"

"I'm not taking you anywhere. You chose to follow me, but that doesn't mean I _have_ to tell you anything. You can leave anytime you wish. Nothing's stopping you"

Chris frowned. What was this kids problem? Kenny, Chris could tell, wasn't a terrible kid. He just for some reason automatically didn't like Chris.

'Then again, maybe it isn't specifically me' Chris thought, deciding conversation was pointless and trying to reassure himself. 'Maybe just certain people...'

"We're here" Kenny informed just as the storm broke. They were now on the opposite side of town in the woods. Or rather right on the edge of where the forested area met the clearing of the city boundary. Chris hurried up after Ken to a house that was different from the rest of the town. It's looks could be described closest to a modern log cabin.

While the city buildings looked stronger and with foundations of metal, steel, and some brick, the cabin was made more originally and seemed put together without access to all the extra works, though it was very nice none the less. A small patch for a garden wrapped around to the left and potted plants of all sorts were on the porch and hanging from the porch's overhang and many seemingly collected pottery, statues and a few random gardening tools were also lying around the porch and on the ground around the cabin.

Chris glanced up at the two story home, a thousand questions running over all his previous thoughts. But already knowing that Kenny wasn't exactly open in any sense, he decided to save his breath. "Okay...different" was all he could think to say not to be prying. Eventually, if it was even important, he'd figure it out.

He went to knock, but Kenny walked up with him and simply pushed the door open, expecting Chris to follow. He did. Inside, it had a warm, homely feeling. It definitely fit it's exterior appearance with very low lighting aside from the window light coming in.

It had more than just one room, doorways leading other places, and where Chris stood, he could see a short way up the wood staircase on his right. A fireplace sat in the room right ahead of him, many different ornaments and collected trinkets of different kinds decorating the walls and banister. There were several shoes, boots, and then some untouched books leaning against the walls on the floor and

a towel spiraled out just sitting there. Chris also saw many pictures hanging there as well. He was pretty sure he smelt chocolate lingering in the air, though he wasn't sure exactly why. It was simply an small, cozy home...in the middle of the uncharted. Now that he thought about it, he was pretty sure there wasn't suppose to be a town located here. Or that it was there AT ALL on the map from before.

After trying to ask a question, Chris realized he had been deserted by Kenny who had moved elsewhere into the house. The Kratt sighed, deciding to try and find out if Lilah was really even here.

He took in the entire place- at least the part where he was- until his eyes landed on a wide rocking chair that was obviously old, but otherwise in good shape. The chair was in a separate room ahead of him and Chris guessed it to be a living room. It was faced away from him and towards a lit stone fireplace that seemed to block out all the cold from the weather outside easily and spread that warmth throughout the house. He could even feel it from where he was.

The cloth chair was rocking slightly with a _creaking_ every time it went back. Chris moved closer, and he could even hear soft conversation.

Not wanting to intrude, he made himself known. "Hello?" he asked, though in hindsight that might of been rude.

The rocking motion stopped and so did the talking, acknowledging him. Chris supposed that meant 'okay, I'm listening, state your business', so he quickly tried to explain himself. That's when he realized his situation was very complicated for words he could find at the moment.

"Err, I'm...here. In your house... obviously. Am I...interrupting something? Sorry, Kenny invited me...sort of..." Chris rambled a bit and mentally facepalmed himself for it. "It's a long story..." he finally sighed, running his fingers through his hair in a kind of defeat.

The room was silent for a minute aside from the crackling of the fire and the storm rumbling outside. Chris was beginning to wonder if he had been delusional and just talking to himself. But to his surprise, the other voice arose.

"Well I'm not exactly as young as I use to be, but I still think stories are the best way to pass stormy days. I definitely have all the time in the world. Why don't you come in and get dry, then? Or stand there all afternoon, whatever suits you."

That of an older, aged voice of a man. Chris wasn't sure if he had expected a response like that. But he obliged and shuffled into the living room. Immediately the warmth of the fire was welcoming. He really hadn't even realized he'd been cold. But then again he was also out nearly in the rain...

As he walked by the chair, Chris saw Lilah sitting in someone's lap looking up at him with a solemn look. She was sitting cross-legged with whoever else was in that chair and looked rather comfortable with him. Chris didn't know why, but he moved to sit in the floor in front of the chair rather than the soft couch. It reminded Chris of the times with Martin visiting their grandparent's house.

Looking up for the first time, Chris saw who had addressed him.

There was a man sitting before him. He had a grey beard that had traces and hints of a dark, previous blackness. His brown eyes filled with past experiences and knowledge, but quiet and open. It made Chris almost want to tell him all his current problems and the situation he didn't even begin to understand. But instead, he simply started to explain what he knew happened and the events of the days since he met Lilah. Maybe the man would help them?

"Now before you start, what's you're name? I would like to be able to call you by it instead of "stranger"."

Chris nodded. "I'm Chris Kratt."

Chris knew he hadn't really needed his last name, but something had just made it come out. It just seemed right to give it that way. The man nodded thoughtfully. "Well, ...I am Eugene. Eugene Hubbard."

Chris thought it was weird the man- Eugene- was calling him by his whole first name even though he hadn't given it to him. "Well, it's nice to meet you and your son...or, grandson? Not saying you're old, but...I'm...just not sure if he's...uh..."

Chris mentally slapped himself for the comment. He sounded like Martin. But Eugene was laughing. Once he calmed down a few seconds later, he looked to Chris, obviously humored by the statement. "Oh, how many times have I heard that before? No, no. Kenneth and I...we are close friends, in a way. I sort of...adopted him. Yes, I was a nomadic type of person a few years ago- I traveled all over by myself. One afternoon, I found him when he was very young. By himself and just sitting outside in the rain in a town I once went through. All the way up in India, I believe. I couldn't leave him, and I tried to put him in a nice foster home at first. But he followed me! Can you imagine?"

"But you said you were a nomad" Chris commented in slight confusion, trying to at least get into the conversation.

"Yes, but I never said I was forced to it. I was quite wealthy in my old life. Seems like a completely different world now. I was rich, but not contempt or happy with my life which I inherited. I sold everything and put most the money away in banks. Some I gave to charity. Kept the important sentimental stuff, which wasn't much. A few clothes, photos, objects."

"Wow, that's really..."

Actually, Chris didn't have the words for it. Saying 'interesting' would of sounded curt...

Eugene chuckled again. "Something, eh? You know, it's been a long time since I've really thought much on it. Kenny and I talk of other things, not much on the past. So Christopher Kratt...what brings you all the way out to my home?"

Chris found himself shifting away a little. The man's expression darkened ever so slightly- which Chris _did_ notice- and his voice lost its previously light humor. Chris figured he didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"Um...Lilah did." he answered hesitantly. "We just sort of...got here. By accident. We had no idea this place was even here. I didn't think we were trespassing."

The man seemed to lose the untrusting look, but Chris couldn't tell if Eugene believed him or not. They sat in silence for a long few minutes since Lilah had fallen asleep during their talk, probably finding it uninteresting. Chris could feel the dark brown eyes studying him closely. Chris avoided eye contact, as he was very uncomfortable all alone with this man he'd just met.

So Chris was relieved when Kenny walked in because his gaze shifted off of Chris.

Kenny glanced to Chris. "We have a guest room upstairs if you're staying."

He seemed to notice the tension in the room and for some reason decided to help Chris. Or maybe it was something else, Chris didn't care. He was happy for the excuse. Kenneth started back out after exchanging a few quiet words with Eugene. Chris didn't know what they said. He took Kenneth's leave as an invitation out.

"Well, um...it is okay if we stay, right? I really would rather not intrude."

Eugene blinked as if just noticing Chris was still there. "You can if you wish. Goodnight."

Chris nodded and decided to take Lilah with him. He didn't know why, but he felt it wasn't a good idea any other way. He followed Kenny quickly after a reply of "goodnight" he hoped didn't sound too hasty. He was glad to be out of the stuffy room, though.

"Oh that reminds me. Do you have a phone?" Chris asked as he was led up shadowed staircase, holding Lilah in his unhurt arm carefully.

"No" Kenny answered, "We never needed to contact anyone. Besides- no wiring for it."

* * *

><p><strong>Extra: I've gotten so much into it now that that actually might be a bit difficult to balance the far-fetch-ness with the understandable logic...<strong>bear with me here. Heh. I appreciate all of my readers still around. Next chapter may be worth it with some answers...and Chris has an encounter. ;) It's already mostly typed...<strong><strong>I'll be updating this and my other stories trying wrap up at least a few...I'm trying, guys. :)<strong>******


End file.
